Lost Time Memory
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Esta historia muestra a Daphne, luego de la muerte de Luna convertida en una hikikomori. Se divide en dos rutas: en la ruta 1, Daphne logra superar la muerte de Luna y evita el suicidio de un chico misterioso. En la ruta XX, Daphne, frustrada por el suicidio de su amiga todavía, borra a el virus pelirrojo y se suicida cortándose la garganta con unas tijeras.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la sensual mente de J.K Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la misma está basada en la canción "Lost Time Memory" cantada por la Vocaloid IA y escrita y producida por Shin to Seki-p (Jin).**

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto: "Alteremos el Potterverso" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

 **N/A:** En caso de cualquier duda con respecto al final, responderé todo por PM.

 ***Hikkikomori:** Es un término usado para los reclusos sociales por elección.

 ***Otaku:** es un término despectivo japonés referido a las personas que les gusta el anime/manga.

 **Título:** Lost Time Memory.

 **Summary:** Esta historia muestra a Daphne, luego de la muerte de Luna convertida en una hikikomori. Se divide en dos rutas: en la ruta 1, Daphne logra superar la muerte de Luna y evita el suicidio de un chico misterioso. En la ruta XX, Daphne, frustrada por el suicidio de su amiga todavía, borra a el virus pelirrojo y se suicida cortándose la garganta con unas tijeras.

 **Numero de palabras:** _1,887_

* * *

A pesar de que habían pasado ya dos años, la sombra de Luna Lovegood no desaparecía de su mente. Los sentimientos siempre se encontraban en su ser, junto a otro amargo recuerdo. Una persona solitaria escondiéndose en su cama recordó.

 _Justo bajo el abrasador sol del verano, dos chicas estaban caminando juntas y debido al atardecer, sus siluetas se oscurecían._

— _¡No me importa Luna! —exclamo Daphne con enojo y fastidio ante las preguntas personales que la otra rubia le hacía— Solo déjame tranquila…_

 _Y se soltó del agarre que Luna mantenía en su mano._

— _¡Espera! —Exclamo Luna— No me dejes… —susurro la chica de ojos azules con la cabeza gacha aferrándose a la mano de Daphne._

— _Que molesta… —murmuro Daphne caminando hacia adelante sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás para ver si Luna le seguía._

— _¿En verdad tienes corazón Daphne? —murmuro Luna a la nada._

* * *

 **Ruta I.**

Tomo la lata de soda entre sus manos mientras leía el artículo de una nueva película en internet. Habían pasado ya dos años desde el suicidio de Luna. Aún seguía culpándose. Coloco los auriculares de la computadora en su cuello y bebió de la lata, le hacía bien, le relajaba beber aquella bebida carbonatada.

Pero, entrando a lo serio. Algo como "sabiduría", que era de lo que Daphne antes se jactaba de tener, se había dado cuenta de que esa misma sabiduría no le dejaba mirar hacia adelante. Pero eso no era una razón para excusarse de sus actos, por eso simplemente permanecía reclusa en su habitación. Pudriéndose.

Daphne Greengrass se había convertido en una otaku* y auto proclamada hikkikomori*. Porque simplemente se la pasaba deseando el poder retroceder el tiempo y ayudar a su preciada amiga, a Luna.

12:32 p.m. del 15 de agosto.

Daphne miraba el reloj y se decía a si misma que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, ella simplemente no podría morir aun. Ni siquiera el subir con todas esas esperanzas, ella tomo la chaqueta roja que tenía colgada junto a la puerta y se la puso. Tomando su celular con el molesto virus acosador de cabello naranja, decidió que debía salir a comprar algo.

Salir con todas esas ideas esperanzadoras, a pesar de que Luna no estaba ahí a su lado.

—No importa realmente… —escucha la voz de sus audífonos reconfortándole con palabras.

Pero Daphne solo puede pensar que ella debería de morir.

Mientras camina por las calles de Londres, puede sentir como el calor del verano le toma la muñeca mientras le maldecía por su cobardía. Pero aun así le ignoro, a pesar de saber que era cierto y que devoraba su vida.

Si el verano le regalara un único sueño a ella, de seguro la llevara a antes de que Luna muriera. Algo así por el estilo.

Se detuvo en la puerta 107 de aquel complejo de apartamentos y con una leve sonrisa toco la puerta. Ahí estaban sus amigos, los que había conocido por Astoria, los que se habían vuelto parte de su vida y la sacaron de su reclusión social.

Hacia unas pocas semanas había dejado los días en los que se escondía en su habitación, de la luz bochornosa de la atmosfera que quemaba su mente.

Y cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos sus amigos y su hermana menor, simplemente se pudo sentir un poco mejor.

Ella era una joven chica de 18 años, esperaba a veces cada día en un lugar nuevo. Recordando la leve sombra de aquella figura borrosa que era Luna Lovegood. Casi pudiendo recordar esos breves días con el abrasador calor del colegio, como si pudiese escuchar la voz de Luna justo en ese momento…

— _Juguemos juntas otra vez, Daphne…_

Poco rato después, todos los del grupo de amigos, su hermana y ella decidieron ir al parque de diversiones. Todo había empezado bien, hasta que se encontraron con un raro chico de cabello negro, tan negro como el espacio sin estrellas. Su dorada mirada, una mirada que era tan fría y podrida que daba miedo. Escucho al virus de su computadora, que se había instalado ahora en su celular susurrar un nombre, pero no recordaba cual.

El chico frente a ellos sonreía de una manera muy extraña, no era de felicidad, mucho menos de diversión. Era una sonrisa vacía y oscura, demasiado tétrica. Vio caer las lágrimas de los ojos de aquella putrefacta mirada y el revolver ser dirigido a su cabeza. Estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

Los ruegos del virus pidiéndole detenerlo hicieron que se moviera sin pensar, y cuando empujo el arma de la mano de aquel chico, escucho el sonido del disparo y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Ruta XX**

—Estoy preocupada por ti —dijo seriamente la chica desde el computador. Aquella chica de extraño cabello naranja parecía en verdad sincera. Pero Daphne no se tragaba eso.

Daphne sabía que nadie podría entenderla a ella y su dolor.

Mirándola desde se cama y con la sudadera negra calentándola, Daphne le murmuro a la chica de la computadora:

—No actúes como si estuvieras tan triste y verdaderamente te preocupara… —espeto la chica rubia mientras se recostaba en su cama, dándole la espalda a la chica del computador que sólo la miro con verdadero fastidio.

12:32 p.m. del 15 de agosto.

Tenuemente Daphne Greengrass vive su vida de forma innatural, negándose a salir a la luz del día y escondiéndose en la oscuridad de su habitación. En sí, todo lo que hacía era estar en su computador todo el día, todos los días, de todo el año. Personas sin caras ni rostros, pero aun así engañándose a sí misma para no sentirse tan mal.

Tiene que proteger el ritmo del ayer, para no olvidar la calidez de Luna mientras cierra los ojos. Se sumerge en sus sueños.

 _Cuando Daphne se sumerge a sus sueños, regresa a ese sitio que era su salón de clases durante la secundaria. Ese era su sueño que nunca se haría realidad, con ella y Luna solas en esa aula de clases como en sus lejanos días de escuela juntas. Sonriéndose mutuamente mientras el atardecer del verano se colaba por la ventana._

Ella se abrazaría a este pasado para no olvidar a su rubia amiga nunca.

Este era su sueño, uno del que no quería despertar nunca, en este naturalmente se esconde.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿no quieres ver el mañana tampoco? —la voz del molesto virus de computadora la despertó de su emblemático sueño.

Y sí, eso era verdad, pero estaba bien para ella.

Pero mientras Daphne se levantaba de su cama, miro sus descalzos pies tocar el frio suelo, ajusto su ramera negra mientras miraba con verdadero enojo al virus de cabello naranja. Se levantó de la cama y camino con pesadez hasta el computador, la miro con clara indiferencia y acerco sus manos hacia la chica que la miro un poco asustada.

—Cómo si matara estos aburridos días… —Daphne levanto sus manos sobre lo que se podría apreciar el cuello de la chica desde el computador, y sintió cómo si pudiera tocar ese fino cuello. Un lugar fuera de la realidad verdadera— Manchare mis manos porque yo decidí estar "sola".

Y entonces ahorco al virus, como si la realidad cibernética y la suya no existieran, estando en un solo espacio que no era real, pero a la vez existía.

La expresión fría y sin remordimientos de Daphne, así como las ojeras debajo de sus ojos le daban un aire de cero humanidad. Todo mientras asfixiaba con sus propias manos a la chica virus que había estado con ella desde hace un año.

Ella era una chica podrida de 18 años, que rezo nuevamente hoy. Solamente quiere aferrarse al recuerdo de la alegre sonrisa de Luna.

Todo aquel espacio donde por un momento toco a la chica de cabello naranja desapareció, dejando en realidad ver que ella estaba sentada en el escritorio y había eliminado al virus del computador. Matándola en el proceso.

Se levantó de su asiento asustada, pensando en la vida que había eliminado. Asustada camino hacia atrás mientras llevaba sus manos desesperadas a su rostro soltando lágrimas y gritos de dolor y frustración.

A pesar de que fuera de su habitación estaba el abrasador calor del verano, ella se sentó al borde de su cama tratando de tranquilizar los sollozos desesperados.

—Prefiero ir a cualquier lugar… —susurro para sí con la voz seca y entrecortada— contar de estar contigo de alguna manera…

Daphne murmuro esto para sí mientras volvía a mirar la pantalla del computador frente a ella, aguantando por un momento la respiración. Se dirigió hacia el cajón que había en su escritorio y saco unas afiladas tijeras de punta con mango rojo, se sentó en su cama y medito un momento lo que iba a hacer.

Supo entonces que esos días que tanto anhelaba nunca regresaran, así como el hecho de que el dolor en su ser nunca nadie lo comprendería al cien por ciento jamás.

Soltó un suspiro, uno que la hizo sentirse tranquila y liberada. Tomo con ambas manos las afiladas tijeras, haciendo su cuello hacia atrás para dejarlo peligrosamente expuesto y entonces se las clavo.

Todo se volvió negro casi al instante.

* * *

— _¿Puedes oírme Daphne? —una leve voz que parecía a punto de desaparecer se escuchó._

 _De alguna forma, tanto la Daphne que logro salir de su habitación, como la Daphne que se había suicidado estaban juntas, acostadas la una con la otra. Escuchando esa dulce voz que reconocerían en cualquier lugar._

 _De alguna manera, a pesar de no ser conscientes de la presencia de su otro "yo", ellas entendieron la razón del porque estaban ahí._

 _Ambas podían sentir como extendían su mano hacia la calidez del verano._

Entonces, la Daphne que nunca supero el pasado y la que logro por fin aceptar la muerte de su preciada amiga, se vieron frente a frente con la misma chica que les había afectado de maneras diferentes.

Bajo el abrasador calor de verano, en aquella aula de clases donde se conocieron por primera vez, la chica rubia que deseo con desesperación volver a ver a su amiga por fin la pudo encontrar.

Luna seguía sonriendo como siempre, eso no ha cambiado.

Aun así ninguna de las dos "Daphne's" pudo ser capaz de ver a la otra.

Luna se encontraba ahí, frente a ellas, sus ojos habían cambiado de azules a rojos. Lo notaron cuando al fin volteo para verlas.

—Perdón, pero… —murmuro con su típico tono de siempre mientras sonreía— He muerto.

La Daphne de la ramera negra callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando como nunca lo había hecho en estos dos años. Golpeo el suelo de madera con impotencia mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Este es el adiós Daphne —continuo Luna con su risueña voz, como si en verdad no importara.

—No digas cosas tan tristes —susurro Daphne aun llorando, levanto su rostro y sus manos queriendo alcanzarla— ¡No me dejes!

En cambio a la Daphne de ramera azul, la de chaqueta roja se acercó a paso calmado a Luna, con una leve sonrisa.

—Adiós Luna.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, sin más. Sorprendió un poco a Luna, ya que ella si podía ver a las dos Daphne's. Aun así, le regreso la sonrisa de la forma más sincera que pudo.

Por fin se habían dicho el adiós.


End file.
